Family Time
by StBridget
Summary: A Hawaii Five-0 family gathering, including Ninja and Bullet. From their POVs. Ninja the cat/Bullet the dog verse. Bullet's POV now up.
1. Ninja

**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.  
**

 **A/N:Nieceyluvsfanfic suggested a team barbecue from Ninja and Bullet's POVs. This will have 2 chapters, one for Ninja (this one) and one for Bullet, probably up later today or tomorrow.  
**

Ninja was in kitty heaven. Steve had invited everybody over for a barbecue—Kono, Lou, Chin, Danny, Grace, even Kamekona and Jerry. Danny had even brought his dog, Bullet. Ninja had pretended to be upset about that, stalking off and sticking his hind leg in the air, but when no one was looking, he'd gone over and touched noses with the German Shepherd and rubbed up against him. Danny had taken the same opportunity to scratch Ninja's ears. The three kept up the pretense of not liking each other, but they'd slowly developed a mutual fondness.

The only thing that bothered Ninja about Bullet being there was the dog got to go outside and he didn't. Ninja was jealous because he could smell meat cooking, and he just knew Bullet was getting tidbits and he wasn't.

That was okay. There was plenty of food in here. Ninja prowled the table, sniffing all the offerings. The vegetables he passed up, though he did lap a bit of ranch dressing. He stuck his nose into the pot of Lou's chili, but just the smell of the spices made him pull his head back and wrinkle his nose. The next offering was perfect, though—Kamekona's garlic shrimp. Ninja snagged a shrimp just as Steve came through the door.

"Ninja, off! Bad cat!"

Ninja leaped to the floor, still clutching his prize in his teeth. He took his time eating it, pretending he didn't notice or care that Steve was stalking towards him. "Ninja, leave it!" he said in the same tone Danny used to address Bullet when he wanted him to do something. Worked just about as well, too.

Kamekona came up behind Steve and chuckled. "Leave him be, brah. Cat's got good taste."

"Yeah, but he knows better than to get up on the table," Steve said. He addressed the cat. "Just for that, no scraps for you. Bullet can have them all."

Ninja was unconcerned. There were enough other people that he was sure he could talk somebody out of food. He wasn't ashamed to beg if it worked to his advantage. Kamekona especially was usually good for sneaking him food. In fact, the big man snuck Ninja another shrimp as he followed Steve back outside.

It started to rain, and the group came inside. Perfect. Now Ninja had plenty of opportunity to work the crowd. Unfortunately, Bullet came, too, which meant competition. That was okay. Ninja was sure he could outcharm the dog.

Danny left his plate on a chair and went to argue something with Steve. Ninja started moving towards the abandoned burger, but Bullet beat him to it, snagging it off the plate and gulping down half of it in one bite.

"Better watch your burger, Danny," Steve said, pointing at Danny's abandoned food. Danny turned around. "Bullet! Bad dog!" Bullet hastily gulped the rest of the burger and turned innocent eyes on Danny. "Don't give me that look. I saw you."

Steve chuckled. "At least you can't blame this one on Ninja. You caught Bullet red-handed. Or red-pawed."

Danny glared at him. "Like your cat is innocent. Weren't you the one complaining he got into the shrimp?"

Ninja lost interest in their bickering and surveyed the gathering, looking for a likely target. He settled on Kono. Approaching her, he sat next to her and let out his most pitiful meow. When that didn't work, he put his paw on her leg. "Ah, Ninja. Are you hungry?" Ninja meowed again. She broke off a bit of burger and fed it to him.

She wasn't subtle enough, however, and Steve caught her. "Are you feeding my cat from your plate?"

Kono gave him an innocent look that made Ninja proud. "No, of course not. Just petting him." Suiting action to words, she patted Ninja on the head, making him purr. As soon as Steve turned his back, she snuck him another piece.

Ninja continued making the rounds, getting more shrimp from Kamekona and even a bit of Danny's (new) burger. Satisfied, he curled up next to Bullet and fell asleep.

He awoke to find everyone gone and Steve cleaning up. Steve leaned down and scratched the cat affectionately. "Well, buddy, did you have a good time today?"

Ninja purred, then belched. Steve looked at him suspiciously. "Okay, who's been sneaking you food?"

Ninja started to protest, but belched again. "It was Kono, wasn't it?" Ninja belched again. "Am I going to have to listen to you belch all night?" Yet another belch. "That's it, no more people food for you."

Ninja didn't care. It was so totally worth it.


	2. Bullet

Bullet wagged his tail happily as the Camaro pulled up in front of Steve's house. Steve's house was his favorite place in the whole wide world. The dog leaped out of the car as soon as Danny opened the door and raced onto the porch, dragging Danny behind him. "Whoa, easy, boy!" Danny said, laughing.

Steve opened the door. "Hey, guys, come on in." He patted Bullet on the head, and Bullet put his paws on Steve's chest, trying to lick his face. Steve moved out of the way. "Now, now, none of that."

Bullet was excited. Everyone was there. Grace had come with them, and Kono, Lou, Chin, Jerry, and Kamekona were all at Steve's. And food! Bullet could smell all sorts of wonderful smells. He could hardly wait!

Bullet looked around. Someone was missing. He spotted Steve's cat, Ninja, on his perch and bounded over to say hi. Ninja hissed half-heartedly, leaping off his perch and stalking off, sticking his hind leg in the air. However, he touched noses with the dog when no one was looking, winding around Bullet's legs. Danny came up and took his turn petting the cat. "Don't tell Steve," he warned. "Wouldn't want him to think we like each other or anything." It was said with a grin, and Bullet licked both Ninja and Danny in agreement.

"Bullet, let's go play in the water!" Grace called, and Bullet bounded over to her over Danny's protests. Grace ignored him and took the lead. They walked down to the water, and Bullet raced into the waves, then darted back to shore. He noticed a sea gull on the beach and darted after it.

After a while, Bullet was worn out, so he and Grace headed back to the lanai where Steve was grilling hamburgers. Bullet noticed a package of meat next to Steve. Before anyone could stop him, Bullet grabbed the meat and raced over to a corner of the lanai, lying down and tearing into the package.

"Hey, leave it! Bad dog!" Steve shouted. Bullet ignored him. The meat was juicy, and Bullet gobbled it hungrily. "Hey, Danny, you owe me a pound of ground beef!"

"Me? What did I do?" The blond demanded. He spotted Bullet. "Bad dog!". He wrestled the remainder of the meat away from Bullet, who growled softly at the loss of his prize. "Oh, man, no way am I eating that."

"So go get us some more," Steve said.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because it was your dog that ate it," Steve replied.

"Okay, fine, I'm going." Danny addressed the dog. "Try not to eat anything else while I'm gone." Bullet woofed and wagged his tail.

Danny soon returned with more meat, and Steve finished grilling the burgers. By then it was starting to rain, so the group grabbed their plates and headed inside.

"Great spread, Steve," Lou complimented him.

"Yeah, no thanks to Danny's dog."

Danny laid his plate down on a chair and came over to Steve. "Hey, you're the one who left the meat out. How can you blame him for taking advantage of it?"

While they were talking, Bullet spied the unguarded plate and rushed for it, grabbing the burger and just beating Ninja to the punch. He gulped down half of it in one bite before Steve noticed him.

Steve pointed at Danny's abandoned food. "Better watch your burger, Danny."

Danny turned around. "Bullet! Bad dog!" Bullet hastily gulped the rest of the burger and turned innocent eyes on Danny. "Don't give me that look. I saw you."

Steve chuckled. "At least you can't blame this one on Ninja. You caught Bullet red-handed. Or red-pawed."

Danny glared at him. "Like your cat is innocent. Weren't you the one complaining he got into the shrimp?"

"Here." Steve shoved a plate with a new burger at Danny, who took it, grumbling, and sat down. Bullet sat by his side, tail thumping, looking at him eagerly. "Oh, no, you're not getting any more of my food. Go lie down."

Realizing he was out of luck, Bullet went over to his bed in the corner and curled up, dozing off. After a while, he felt Ninja curl up beside him. He was well fed, he had his family and friends around him, and all was right with the world. He licked the cat lazily and went back to sleep.


End file.
